Abandonment
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Modern AU. Luffy D. Monkey's father, Dragon D. Monkey, leaves one night, saying that he has to go to work for a while and promises Luffy that he'll be home soon, but as far as Luffy's brother, Ace is concerned, he's not fooling anyone. R&R


One Piece: Abandonment

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Summary- Luffy D. Monkey's father, Dragon D. Monkey, leaves one night, saying that he has to go to work for a while and promises Luffy that he'll be home soon, but as far as Ace is concerned, he's not fooling anyone. Modern AU

* * *

><p>It was about 2 o'clock in the morning that Saturday night on Windmill Street.<p>

The neighborhood was quiet except for the occasional barking of the dog that lived across from the Monkey residence.

Luffy D. Monkey lay curled up in his bed, next to his beloved older brother Ace D. Portgas, while their parents slept in the room to the left of theirs.

At that moment, a slight rumble in the younger boy's stomach alerted him of sudden hunger. Luffy crawled out of bed and crept out of the room to get the last slice of strawberry cheesecake his mother made yesterday night.

As he came out, Luffy saw someone approaching the front door.

It was his father, Dragon D. Monkey.

"Daddy?"

Dragon jumped a little before he whipped around to see his youngest son looking up at him with these big innocent eyes.

"Luffy!" he said.

"Where are you going?" Luffy asked him as he approached.

A pause came.

Dragon heaved a sigh before he got down on his knees and gently placed a hand on the 4-year-old's head.

"Daddy's gonna be at work for a while, Luffy," Dragon explained. "But don't worry. I'll be back soon. I promise. Until then, you and your brother take care of your Mom. Okay?"

Luffy nodded in understanding.

"I will, Daddy," he said.

Dragon smiled as he ruffled his son's hair before he turned away, twisted the knob of the door, opened it, and left.

Luffy just stood there, watching.

From his place in the door's opening, Ace watched with a disapproving scowl on his face.

_That bastard…_ he cursed in his head.

XXX

Later in the morning, Luffy and Ace's mother woke up to make breakfast. Something told Ace that she wasn't feeling as good as she usually was.

After he ate, Luffy stood at the door, again, waiting for his father to return.

"Luffy, what are you doing?" his mother asked him.

"Waiting for Daddy," Luffy answered her. "He said he'd be going to work for a while."

Luffy and Ace's mother stared at him with wide eyes. Then she put a hand to her mouth as small tears began to form in her eyes. Before Ace knew what happened, she ran into her room and closed the door behind her.

The two brothers heard her soft sobs through the door.

XXX

For the next three days, after he did his usual pass-times or ate a meal, Luffy would stand at the door, watching it, waiting for his father to open it and scoop him up into his arms in a big I-missed-you hug. He would only stop watching when it was his bedtime.

Luffy and Ace's mother would often approach Luffy, as if wanting to tell him something, but whenever he looked at her with those bright eyes of his, and she suddenly found herself crying again.

It was until the fourth day that Ace decided that he had to take matters into his own hands.

XXX

Luffy was watching the door for the fourth time, that day.

Ace stood behind him, about 5 feet away. He heaved a heavy sigh before he slowly approached his brother until he was standing right beside him.

There was a long pause between the two.

"Um, Luffy," Ace said. "There's something I have to-"

"Hey, Ace," Luffy said, interrupting his brother. "I just realized something."

Ace's eyes widen slightly.

"Daddy…he's not coming home…is he?" Luffy asked.

Another pause came, and this one was even longer than the last.

Ace, with another sigh and a heavy heart, lowered his head, knowing now that his brother knew the ugly truth.

Their father…had left them…

"No, Luffy," Ace answered. "He's…he's never coming back."

Yet another pause.

Suddenly, as he raised his head, Ace gasped silently at Luffy.

The younger boy had his fists at his sides, chewing his lip, his eyes concealed beneath his straw hat…and a single tear trickling down his cheek.

Ace, his heart beginning to rip in two, grabbed Luffy and pulled him close as both sad and angry tears began to escape his eyes. Luffy sobbed and furiously wiped his tears away. He had never felt so confused, so angry, and so hurt…than he was right now.

"He promised…!" the boy sobbed. "That big fat liar! He promised!"

Ace, fighting back his tears, gently ruffled Luffy's hair, comfortingly.

"We'll be okay, Luffy," Ace whispered in his ear. "You don't need Dad…okay? You've still got Mom…and you've still got me, too. I'll take care of you. You hear?"

"Y…yeah…" Luffy sniffled.

Ace, with a sad smile, wrapped his arms tighter around Luffy, whose sobs diminished into small hiccups.

From that moment, Ace swore that he would protect Luffy from anything or anyone who would dare to hurt him. If Dragon ever decided to come back, Ace would make sure that for what he did to his little brother…he would have hell to pay.

**THE END**


End file.
